Liquids (e.g. oil) contained within the earth may be removed by an well. One type of well moves a polish rod to operate a subterranean pump. This polish rod is powered by an external motor; therefore, the well requires a device for confining the liquid to a distribution path while allowing proper operation of the polish rod. This device is commonly referred to as a stuffing box.
The stuffing box confines the liquid while allowing the polish rod to transfer energy to the pump. This stuffing box is subjected to severe conditions, such as heat, abrasion, misalignment and other performance-degrading conditions.